


Rough Rider

by supermagicalshounen



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Banter, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Dialogue Heavy, Face-Sitting, Facials, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Piercings, Rough Kissing, Self-Indulgent, Spit Kink, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, beltboy is a dumbass about feelings, face riding, help i'm in bblank hell and i can't get up, i just mention them really, lanks pines for his best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermagicalshounen/pseuds/supermagicalshounen
Summary: Lanks can't sleep again, and Beltboy tires him out.
Relationships: Beltboy/Lanks, benny "beltboy" oberwinch/liam "lanks" mccoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Rough Rider

**Author's Note:**

> this is a follow up to my other fic with them, what friends are for. i just like writing porn and banter okay.

“Benny?” Lanks asked from his sleeping bag on the ground.

“Hm?” Beltboy looked over at him and away from their campfire.

“Are you cold?”

“We’re right next to a campfire, Lanks. Don’t tell me you’re getting cold.” The shorter man snickered. Lanks blushed, sitting up and pulling a knee close to his chest.

“Okay, let me rephrase that. Do you… wanna go to the car?” He asked, looking away shyly. Beltboy felt his own cheeks heat up at what his friend was implying.

“Yeah.” He stood up and took his leather jacket off, “I think that sounds nice…”

The two of them walked to the beaten-up old station wagon parked nearby. Rodriguez always kept the keys on him, but they were easy enough for Beltboy to sneak out of his pocket while he slept. He unlocked the back door, climbing inside with Lanks following behind. The taller man locked the door behind him, and Beltboy tossed the keys onto the floor.

“So…” Lanks said, suddenly looking shy.

“So.” Beltboy said, moving to climb onto his friend’s lap and straddle him. “You’re the one who suggested this. What did you have in mind?” He grinned smugly, and Lanks wrapped his arms around his friend’s waist.

“I don’t know… I just wanted to be alone with you in here…” He said, his breath heavy and warm in the confined space.

“I think you had more than that in mind.” Beltboy said, taking off his bandana, his sunglasses already sitting back at their campsite by the fire.

“Come on, don’t make me say it…”

“Making you say it is half the fun, though.”

“You’re such a pervert…”

“You’re the one who wanted to come and fuck in the car specifically.”

“I don’t want the others to hear…” Lanks blushed. “You’re loud.” Beltboy huffed and leaned in, kissing his friend deeply. Lanks made a surprised noise, but sighed in relief at them finally getting somewhere before he lost his nerve. He could feel Beltboy’s snakebite piercings pressing against his lips, and his tongue stud brushing against his own tongue as they kissed, but that just turned him on more. Beltboy had always been so brave and wild with his self-expression, and Lanks had always secretly thought his piercings made him look even hotter than he already was.

“Mmm…” Beltboy hummed, pulling away. “Fuck, you’re fun to kiss…” He said, leaning in and kissing Lanks again before he could respond, a little more rough and messy this time. Their tongues pressed and stroked against each other, mouths pulling apart just enough to get air in between kisses. Beltboy really liked kissing, Lanks had discovered. Ever since they’d started doing these kinds of things, he liked to spend as much time as possible building up to actual sexual actions by kissing.

“Take your lip rings out, they’re digging into me…” Lanks breathed between kisses. Beltboy snickered but complied, taking out the jewelry and sticking the small black rings into his pocket before immediately going back to kissing his friend rough and deep.

He sucked on Lanks’ tongue hard before pulling away quickly, a long strand of drool connecting their lips. Beltboy leaned in and kissed him again before it could break, stroking the inside of his friend’s mouth with his tongue before pulling back and biting Lanks’ lower lip gently. He kissed him sloppily a few more times; drool starting to get all over their chins. Lanks broke the kiss off suddenly to catch his breath.

“What, am I too much for you?” Beltboy asked teasingly.

“No, you’re just too messy…” Lanks wiped his mouth on his arm. “You drool too much.”

“You’re such a priss sometimes.” The other man snickered, moving to pin Lanks down against the backseat. He put his knees on his friend’s arms, holding them down as he grabbed Lanks’ chin and opened his mouth, holding it like that. Beltboy opened his own mouth, letting his tongue hang out. Drool dribbled down it, and Lanks made a small noise of half-hearted protest as Beltboy’s saliva landed in his mouth. The shorter man let go of his friend’s jaw and clamped his hand over his mouth instead. “Swallow.” He said, looking very smug. Lanks let out a small whimper against his hand, but did as he was told, swallowing Beltboy’s spit. “There.” He said, sitting back a little. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“You’re gross, Ben…” Lanks huffed, trying not to reveal how turned on he was.

“Whatever. Your dick is diamonds right now, I know you liked it.” Beltboy grinded his ass against Lanks’ dick as if to make a point. Lanks let out a soft moan at the friction, his cock twitching. “So. Now that I’ve got you under me, I think I know what I wanna do with you. Unless you have any suggestions, that is.”

“I-I don’t know…” Lanks said, looking away shyly.

“Then take off your glasses.” Beltboy smirked, already starting to work his jeans off. Once he was fully undressed, he moved to sit on Lanks’ chest.

“H-Hi…” The taller man said, looking up at Beltboy.

“Hey.” He replied. “You know what I’m gonna do, right?”

“Yeah. You’re gonna sit on my f-face…” Lanks looked incredibly embarrassed even saying that much.

“Close. I’m gonna ride it.” Beltboy said, running his fingers through his friend’s hair and grabbing a handful as he moved forward, pressing his dick against Lanks’ mouth. The taller man shyly opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out to press against his friend’s dick. Beltboy let out a soft moan and started to rub back and forth against Lanks’ tongue, slowly at first, but then faster and rougher.

“Mmm~” Lanks let out a soft moan at the feeling of being used like this, reaching up to put his hands on Beltboy’s thighs.

“Ah… Fuck, that feels good…” He huffed, going at an even rougher pace. “I’m gonna stop before I cum, but fuck… It’s tempting to just keep humping your cute face like this…” He said, letting his tongue hang out of his mouth. The roughness of his thrusts was causing Lanks’ head to bump against the car door, making him see stars, but Beltboy tasted so good, he didn’t want him to stop. It was rough, but he liked it a lot more than he’d have ever guessed he would. Beltboy tasted so fucking good, but he couldn’t think of how to describe it right now. His brain felt foggy and muddled with arousal, and he was sure he was leaking precum right through his pants. Lanks felt Beltboy’s sensitive, hard dick throbbing against his tongue, and almost as soon as it started, Beltboy pulled off and let go of Lanks’ hair.

“Ah…” Lanks gasped, catching his breath. He sat up shakily, the back of his head smacking against the window as Beltboy suddenly leaned in and kissed him messily again. His tongue quickly moved from his mouth to his chin, and then right above his upper lip. Lanks felt a shiver run through him, the feeling of the other man’s warm studded tongue cleaning him up sending a new wave of arousal through his body.

“Sorry… I didn’t mean to make you hit your head…” Beltboy panted when he pulled away.

“It’s okay.” Lanks smiled weakly.

“I’ll make it up to you…” Beltboy whispered, leaning in to kiss his friend’s neck. Lanks let out a soft groan at the feeling of warm breath against his neck, the noise growing louder as Beltboy started sucking hickeys all over it.

“Ah, Benny…” He gasped, “You’re gonna leave bruises all over me…”

“That’s the idea.” The shorter man said, licking a broad stripe up over his Adam’s apple before moving lower to start kissing, licking, and biting his pale chest.

“Everyone’s gonna see…” Lanks protested weakly, his voice cracking.

“Let ‘em see. I want people to know you’re mine…” Beltboy replied, letting his hot breath ghost over one of Lanks’ sensitive pink nipples.

“Nh~! That just makes it sound like we’re a couple, you know…” Lanks said, biting his lip. He wanted that so badly, but he doubted Benny could ever feel the same way he did about him.

“I don’t care how it sounds. I know what we are. And I know you’re _mine_.” He growled, starting to roughly suck on one of Lanks’ nipples. The taller man arched his back and clapped a hand over his mouth to cover up his loud moan. Beltboy smirked, continuing to suck hard on his nipple before moving to do the same to the other. His stomach was pressed against Lanks’ clothed dick, and he could feel how aroused he was now. When he was done with his nipples, he pulled off to catch his breath for a moment before starting to leave a trail of kisses and gentle nips down his stomach. “I still think you’d look hot with your nipples pierced.” He said, starting to pull Lanks’ pants and underwear down.

“I’d look like a slut. Like you do.” Lanks laughed breathily, still looking a little drunk from arousal.

“Don’t insult me when my mouth’s this close to your dick, Li.” Beltboy snickered. He slid his friend’s pants and boxers off, tossing them to the floor of the car along with his. He leaned forward, not wasting any time in taking Lanks’ red, sensitive cock in his hand. He slowly started to stroke it, noticing that precum was already leaking from the tip at a steady rate. “Aw, so turned on just from me kissing you and riding your face? You’re cute…”

“Sh-Shut up… Nh…” Lanks let out a soft moan, fluttering his eyes closed. Beltboy flicked his tongue along the tip teasingly before taking the tip into his mouth. He slowly eased his way down his friend’s dick, taking all of it into his mouth. He pulled back, letting his saliva drip down Lanks’ cock. “Oh god, Benny, I’m really sensitive…” He gasped. Beltboy pulled off with a wet ‘pop’ noise from his mouth.

“You wanna just go ahead and get into the real thing?” He asked, licking his lips. Lanks nodded, his cheeks flushed and red.

“S-Sorry… You just get me really worked up…” He smiled sheepishly.

“You’re cute when you’re worked up, don’t apologize. So, how do you wanna do this?” Beltboy asked.

“Maybe you lay down and I can get on top…? If that’s alright with you.” Lanks replied.

“Sounds good. Here, scoot.” They awkwardly shuffled into position, Beltboy lying down across the backseat with Lanks on top of him, hands on either side of his head.

“H-Hi…” Lanks said, cheeks still flushed pink.

“Hey.” Beltboy moved to wrap his legs around his friend’s waist, pulling him close. “You remember when we watched _Titanic_ together at your house?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Just… Being in a car with fogged-up windows, about to have sex… Reminded me of it.” Beltboy said, his own cheeks tinged with pink. Lanks snickered and leaned down, kissing him gently.

“In that case, am I Jack or Rose?” He asked jokingly.

“That’s a loaded question and you know it.” Beltboy smiled, cupping Lanks’ face in his hands and kissing him back. “But if you’re a bird, I’m a bird.”

“I think you’re getting your romance movies confused.”

“Eh, they’re all the same to me.”

“Is that why you cry at all of them?”

“Are you gonna fuck me or not?”

“Alright, alright. Sorry.” Lanks laughed, taking his dick in his hand and pressing it against Beltboy’s wet entrance. He slowly pressed into him, letting out a desperate moan as he did. Beltboy’s breath hitched, and his tongue lolled out of his mouth again.

“F-Fuck, Liam… You feel so good…” He said, face flushed.

“So do you… I’m definitely not gonna last long…” Lanks breathed as he bottomed out, a chill running down his spine.

“It’s okay, neither am I… Just hurry up and fuck me, I need you…” Beltboy borderline begged. Lanks started moving, pulling almost all the way out and then pushing back in. Before long, they’d worked up a steady rhythm, their moans and sighs and gasps interrupted every so often by messy, eager kisses. Lanks could feel the tight, wet heat of Beltboy’s cunt squeezing his cock, and it was so goddamn good. He felt his cock twitching, his orgasm creeping up on him as he fucked his best friend. He watched Benny’s expressions when his eyes were closed, savoring every detail of the pleasured faces he made. His tongue always seemed to hang out of his mouth when he was turned on, and something about it was incredibly endearing (as well as hot) to Lanks.

“F-Fuck, Benny, I’m close…”

“God, so am I…”

“Do I need to pull out?”

“I really don’t want you to…” Beltboy moaned, “But you should… You can cum on my face if you want…” As he spoke, his breath hitched, and he reached down to rub his hard clit. “Oh god, I’m gonna cum…” He gasped, arching his back. “Come on, keep fucking me, Liam~! Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh FUCK~!!!” He cried out loudly, gasping and squirming a little through his orgasm, his pussy practically milking Lanks’ dick. The taller man felt his orgasm threatening to overtake him, but he pulled out and moved in time to finish jerking off and cum all over his friend’s pleasured face. Lanks let out loud, desperate moans as they came together, and he wished he could be cumming inside Beltboy instead of just on him.

Once they’d both finished, Lanks laid down, both he and Beltboy moving to squeeze onto the seat together. They lay there, holding each other close for what seemed like hours as they caught their breath.

“Fuck…” Beltboy panted, using his bandanna to wipe the cum off his face. “That was hot…”

“Mhmm…” Lanks always took a little while to be fully lucid after orgasm.

“Thanks for that… I’m glad you suggested it.”

“You’re welcome…”

“You look like you’re about to pass out. You should get some rest. I’ll wake you up in a little bit so we can get dressed and back over to the others.”

“Mmkay…” Lanks was quiet for a moment, and Beltboy thought he’d gone to sleep until he spoke again. “Benny?”

“What’s up?”

“I love you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you can, it means the world to me. They're the only thing that keeps me writing.  
~Archer


End file.
